


Eliza Gildas Gaspard Supports

by Poke_Melody



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Support Conversations, cause why not, contains occasional art, just made up supports of my OC with other characters, more tags will be added, no beta we die like Glenn, tags and characters will be added, that's all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_Melody/pseuds/Poke_Melody
Summary: I have a Fire Emblem Three Houses OC and I thought it would be a fun little thing to write out support conversations for her.  I feel like this would help flush out her character a bit.  It would mean a lot to me if you gave this a read and tell me what you think about her.
Relationships: Everyone/OC, OC & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

So I thought it would be kind of fun to write out support conversations for my Three Houses OC. Her name is Eliza Gildas Gaspard, the biological daughter of Lonato and Ash’s adoptive sister.

Some bits of information about her:

-She possesses the Minor Crest of Gaspard

-She was the younger sister to Christoph but older than Ash and his siblings

-She is well-mannered and prefers to keep to herself when it comes to people she’s not familiar with

-She can be very quiet and if she doesn’t make herself known, she can go unnoticed

-She is 20 during the Academy Arc, and is 25 after the timeskip

-Her birthday is the 9th day of the Great Tree Moon

-If she were an actual character she can be recruited into any house if Byleth has increased stats in Faith and Archery

-While her “cannon” endgame relationship is with Sylvain, I will be writing other character endings for the sake of making her a more engaging character

-She is bisexual so she can end up with characters of either gender

-She is a devoted believer of the Church of Seiros despite her family’s tensed relationship to the Central Church

-Eliza grew up seeing the poor living conditions for orphans from Ash and his younger siblings. She hopes to found an orphanage and dedicate her life to giving children a better life.


	2. Byleth F/M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's support with the Professor. Can be with either gender.

C - Support

Eliza: Professor, there you are! I was hoping I’d find you here. I have a question about something we discussed in class today.

Byleth: Of course, Eliza. What’s your question?

Eliza: Well, a lot of your strategy lectures usually end with taking down the enemy, not just incapacitating or capturing them. Is there a reason for that?

Byleth: Well, most of the time when we are in battle; it’s against someone who if escaped can cause trouble for the church. We can’t let them go running around causing trouble.

Eliza: Yes, I agree with you there. But isn’t there a way to end a fight more peacefully. Must these battles always end in death?”

Byleth: Eliza, I understand how you feel. You really care about people, I can see that. But something I hope to teach all of you is that you can’t solve everything by being kind. In a perfect world, that would be possible; but sadly we don’t live in a world like that.

Eliza: Don’t you think I don’t know that? I’m not some naive child, Professor. I’ve seen how cruel the world is. It’s because of how cruel it is that I wish to find a more peaceful way to resolve issues!

Byleth: Eliza-

Eliza: I’m sorry, Professor. That was unlike me to snap like that. I’ll think about what you said, goodbye.

\--Eliza runs off-

B - Support

Eliza- Professor, I owe you an apology.

Byleth- Is everything alright, Eliza?

Eliza- No, not really. In yesterday’s battle, I thought about how you said that you can’t resolve everything by being kind. I so desperately wanted to prove you wrong. I tried to talk out the issue with those brigands and all it did was make them more angry and violent. They charged at me and I froze. Someone else jumped in front of me to take the blow. They got hurt because I was being selfish and naive. I came because I wanted to apologize for how I reacted to your lesson. You were right.

Byleth- It’s not always like that, Eliza.

Eliza- What do you mean?

Byleth- While I still stand by what I said, I learned something from you as well.

Eliza- You did?

Byleth- Yes. While not all problems can be solved with kindness, you taught me that kindness can solve more problems than I initially thought.

Eliza- Really? What made you think that?

Byleth- I’ve seen how you handle smaller threats to the Monastery. You’re able to talk things through and calm down the situation. If you were to not step in those occasions, they probably would have gone too far and get into a lot more trouble. You listen to what the problem is and try to think of a way where both sides are happy. A lot of the time, one wouldn’t listen to the other side. But sometimes, just having someone willing to listen without arguing is enough to calm someone down.

Eliza- You really think that, Professor?

Byleth- Of course. I believe a lot of us could benefit to learn a lesson like that.

Eliza- Wow, thank you very much, Professor. Really.

Byleth- Anytime.

A - Support

Eliza- *cries*

Byleth- Eliza, is everything okay?

Eliza- Oh! Professor, you startled me. Yes, I’m fine, I guess the last battle got a little personal for me and I suddenly felt overwhelmed.

Byleth- The one with the small rebellion?

Eliza- Yes. It just reminded me so much of what happened between my father and the church. I didn’t want that noble to make the same mistake my father made so I hoped I could talk them out of it. But they were just so angry they wouldn’t listen.

Byleth- Is it because of your father that you believe so strongly in your belief about talking things out?

Eliza- Yes. I can’t help but think back to when father rebelled against the Central Church. A part of me always wondered if there was a way to talk it out. That if he were to talk about why he felt that way, then maybe we could come to an understanding. If we did, maybe he’d still be alive.

Byleth- I can see how an experience like that could do that to you. Eliza, your father made that decision. Yes, you weren’t there to talk it out with him, but I remember the look on his face. He was so set on his decision and goal, that I don’t think he would have listened to anyone. I don’t think that that was one of those situations where your kindness could get through to him. In that kind of scenario, it would also depend on his kindness. And at that moment, his anger and hatred outweighed his kindness and love.

Eliza- So, it’s not my fault I wasn’t able to convince that noble to stand down in the last battle?

Byleth- Of course not. You are not responsible for anyone but yourself. As long as you continue to do what you believe is right, then you are doing the best you can.

S - Support

Eliza- Professor, was there a reason you wanted to see me?

Byleth- Yes, there is. While I hope I taught you a lot throughout our time together, I learned a lot from you as well. I was hoping you would be willing to stay by my side and remind me of the importance of kindness.

Eliza- P-Professor, is that a ring? Surely you’re not asking what I think you are asking.

Byleth- I am. Eliza, I hope to change how the church is run as the new Arch-Bishop. And I want you to be with me for that. I know the world could use someone like you. So, will you marry me?

Eliza- Of course. I never thought that this kind of day would come. I’ve loved you for a while myself, Professor. You’ve walked me through so much hardship, I would gladly do the same for you.

Confession:  
My love, it’s your kindness that has touched my heart. I wouldn’t have gotten this far in life without you being by my side. Let’s work to build a more peaceful world. Together.


End file.
